


This Warmth They Call Love

by BlueStar1937



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: It was cold and Barry could feel his whole body trembling in an attempt to warm up. The only thing on his mind was going home to warm up and sleep. But fate had a different thing in mind for him.What does one do when fate gives you another chance at love? Should you grab onto it and never let it go or punch it in the face and continue on with your life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for Flashwave so I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> I decided to wait until I had half of the second chapter written to post the first chapter. This story is expected to have at least two chapters with three being the max. 
> 
> No beta reader so I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know and I will correct them. Thank you! ^_^

It was cold. So freezing cold. Even through layers and layers of clothing the wind and rain seeped right through them to chill me to the marrow of my bones. I was shivering so bad that I feared I would never stop.

I would lay on my deathbed under twenty thick blankets and still my body would be doing everything it could to get warm. My last words would be stuttered through my blue tinted lips, “I am so fucking cold. Someone turn the heater up.”

Then I would die.

A giggle somehow made itself pass my trembling lips as I picked up the pace with thoughts of getting home to quickly strip out of my soaking wet clothing. Only to quickly dress in warm woolen pjs and throw my favorite blanket in the dryer to warm up as I made myself a cup of tea. 

Yes. A brilliant plan if I say so to myself. A perfect way to fix a day that started out and continued to be quite horrible. Starting with a blackout during the middle of the night meaning my phone didn’t charge and died so my alarm never went off. I ended up scrambling to get ready and get to work. I was five minutes late which was not as bad as I used to be but in my hurry I forgot to eat breakfast. I thought, ‘No problem. I keep some snacks in my drawer at my desk.’ 

Turns out I forgot to refill the drawer of snacks and I had no time to quickly go and buy some more because today was a heavy work load. There were four robberies, three murders, and one missing person case. Half the department were out sick from a stomach bug that was making itself around the city. Meaning I had no time to eat lunch as well. 

I was so tired and dizzy. Thankfully my boss finally noticed when he came to collect a file and demanded I go and eat. That was around three. I have no idea how I survived with no food for that long.

I had to work overtime and it was currently ten o’clock at night. I had already stopped by my favorite thai restaurant and eaten my fill. The workers there knew me well and never questioned how much I could put away. They had even given me some leftover food from the kitchen to take home.

As soon as I stepped foot outside the restaurant, it started pouring down rain and I had no umbrella and I dared not try to run since I was still feeling a little dizzy even after filling up. 

I cannot wait to go home and follow through on my plan. I smiled and daydreamed of the rest of my night.

If only I had paid better attention.

A truck drove by me on the road and the next thing I know there was a wave of dirty water crashing down upon me.

Sputtering I stumbled into a street lamp trying to get the gritty and disgusting water out of my mouth and rubbing at my eyes that strung.

Hitting the lamp post I fell backwards right into a large puddle. 

If I was soaking wet already now I was throughly drenched in dirt and grime. 

I sat there stunned and exhausted. Without even realizing it I started crying. All I wanted to do was go home and relax after a horrible day.

I heard a faint growling voice talking through the noise of the pouring rain, my crying and the sounds of the city.

I sniffled and looked up and squinted to try to make out the tall figure looming over me. It was difficult with the street lamp shining right behind him. 

“I apologize. What did you say?” I lifted my hand to wipe my nose but remembered to late how dirty I was and ended up scrunching my face up in disgust when I accidentally smeared mud and grime of the city onto my face.

The figure chuckled and offered me a hand, “Looks like you need some help, doll.”

I blinked in confusion and then my eyes widen in shock and I gasped, “Mick?!”

The figure shifted and I could now make out the smirking features of one Mick Rory, aka Heatwave. “Yeah, doll. Here let me help you.”

He gently lifted me up from the puddle and helped sturdy me from falling back down. Still shocked and cold, I laid my trembling hands on his biceps and gaped up at him. 

Darn him for being a couple inches taller than me. Also damn him in general! There were so many emotions spiraling around me. Astonishment, anger, heartbreak, joy, and soul searing pain. All of those emotions mixed with my shock at his sudden appearance and exhaustion made my head, and most importantly my heart, ache in seemingly never-ending pain. I was ready to just shut down and not reboot for a very long time.

“Mick. What are you doing here?! I thought you left Central City?” Somehow the words made their way past my trembling, and sure to be tinted blue, lips.

He tenderly ran the back of his hand down my cheek, “I will explain when we get home. Come on. We need to get you cleaned up and dry before you get sick.”

He grunted and before I could open my mouth in response, he picked me up bridal style. I did not squeak or squeal when he did it. Pay no mind to his smirk of satisfaction. 

He quickly began walking and I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his shoulder. Not because I wanted to but to keep from falling. I did not at all start to doze off happy to be in the arms of Mick once again. Nope. Not at all. 

As i started to doze off, something niggled at the back of my mind. Something I was supposed to remember involving Mick. I could not quite clasp it in my foggy state of mind.

Before I know it I was being lightly jostled. 

“Huh? Wha?” I sleepily mumbled. 

I felt more then heard the light rumbling of laughter from Mick.

“Love. I am talented but not talented enough to get the door unlocked while holdin’ ya. I gotta put you down.”

I grumbled and sleepily glared at him. “Fine.” 

He carefully helped me out of his arms and onto my feet. He kept one arm curled lovingly wrapped around me, holding me close to himself. I grumbled and admittedly snuggled closer in his hold making him smile. It was only because he was radiating warmth and I was still cold!

“Love. I need the key.”

“What?” I looked up at him sharply and frowned. “Where is your key?”

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his free hand and grunted lowly, “I lost it. We were fightin’ and I didn’t notice until later.”

I glared furious as memories started to come back to me through my quickly clearing mind, “So someone out in the world has a key to my apartment!”

He brow furrowed and he frowned as he stared at me, “It was a couple hundred years ago. So I’m pretty sure it is fine.”

I moved away from him angrily and pulled my keys out to unlock the door. It took a couple tries with how badly my hands were shaking. Shaking from the cold not anger. Yep. Cold.

I lightly elbowed Mick when he reached to help me. “I got it! Don’t need your help.” I finally got the door unlocked and pushed it open. Mick entered right behind and closed and relocked the door. 

I didn’t stop once I entered my home. I gritted my teeth at the mess I was making but didn’t stop as I went straight for the bathroom and quickly shut and locked it before Mick could stop me.

I turned the shower on and sat on the edge of the bathtub as I waited for the water to warm up.

Mick knocked on the door, “Barry. Please open the door.” 

“No! I am mad at you!” My nose traitorously sniffled and my heart clenched in sadness. How dare he come back and act like nothing was wrong!

“Doll, I ..”

“Don’t you dare!” I interrupted him as I shouted, “Don’t you dare call me by that nickname! Not after what you did!”

I tried so hard but couldn’t stop the tears. 

A few minutes later I heard Mick’s footsteps as he walked away from the bathroom.

I quickly got up, stripped and climbed into the now hot water. I started scrubbing at my skin and hair trying to get all the grime off of it. 

Soon my skin was red and aching like my heart from my rough treatment. 

I climbed out of the shower and stood in the middle of the bathroom dripping wet and silent.

I remember the day I ran into Heatwave at a bar after a bad day at work and being the Flash. I was hurting. I hadn’t been fast enough to save a little girl and her dad in a car. The meta of the week had destroyed a bridge. I was able to get everyone but them out of their cars and off the bridge to safety. When I went to get them the meta stopped me. 

That night I wished more than anything that I could get drunk. To get drunk and just for a little bit, get their screams of agony out of my head. 

Heatwave, no Mick, he wasn’t one of the criminals I was always chasing after that night. And tell you the truth, he never really went back to being so in my head.

He comforted me that night. I don’t remember much except somehow we ended up on a couch in one of his safe houses with me wrapped in a blanket sobbing and telling him about not just the accident that had happened but past events and my fears and worries. He wrapped me in his arms and listened all while rubbing soothing circles on my back. 

Eventually I slowly calmed down with the occasional sniffle. When he unwrapped his arms from around me, I whimpered at the loss and leaned toward him making him chuckle. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “Don’t worry, doll. I am just gonna get you some water and food.”

The rest after that was pretty much history. We started spending more and more time together. We fell in love over that time.

Mick knew before that night that I was the Flash. I was a little upset at first thinking Cold told him but he quickly let me know that no, Snart didn’t tell him. He figured it out himself. Mick was smart and observant. More than anyone but the Snart sibling gave him credit. 

I also found out that he was a little nerdy. We ended up debating about what was better, Star Wars or Star Trek. We ended up agreeing that both had their merits. 

I found myself not minding him knowing about my secret. Made the growing relationship between us easier. I didn’t have to hide who I was and neither did Mick. He didn’t have to act around me. We could just be ourselves. 

Mick was very clear about not keeping us a secret with the Snart siblings. I quickly realized at the beginning of us getting to know each other that the Snart sibling were very dear to Mick and he considered them family.

I admit being scared when I went with Mick to Saint and Sinners to tell them but they were very accepting of our growing relationship. Turns out Lisa knew about me being the Flash. She figured it out on her own. Len looked so proud of her when she grinned and leaned over to let me know.

Things were more pleasant that I was expecting. Until Mick went to go order us drinks at the bar was when their smiles dropped.

“Mick really loves you. We have never seen him act the way he does when he is with you.” Lisa stared at me hard with a determined and protective look on her face.

Len matched her expression, “We have never seen him so happy. Don’t you dare break his heart.” He smirked and leaned back and examined his nails, “Or you might find yourself having some difficulties in your life.”

Lisa smiled innocently and hummed, “Yes, cutie. Like say, finding your whole wardrobe turned gold and unable to be worn.” She fluttered her eyelashes, “Or your home and everything you hold dear torn to sheds.”

I straightened up, “You don’t need to worry. I am going to stay with Mick until he tells me to leave him. I love him dearly and I want to spend however long he wants to keep me around. Seeing him happy makes me happy.”

They blinked and then grinned. Mick returned before they could reply. He set our drinks down and slid in next to me in the booth. Putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. 

He frowned, “You all gettin’ along?”

In creepy sequence the Snart sibling turned toward him and smiled. 

“Of course Micky! You sure picked a cutie!” Lisa looked at me and winked.

“Hmm. Yes. He is a keeper.” Len leaned back and smirked as he looked at Mick and I. Seemingly pleased with the picture we made snuggled up to each other in the booth.

Less than a month after telling the Snarts; Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, and Joe found out. My friends were hesitant and worried for me. Asking me if he was blackmailing me, threatening me, or hurting me. It made me so upset that they thought that Mick would do such things to me. 

I guess I shouldn’t haven’t been shocked since Mick was Heatwave and before had shown no care if I got hurt or not. Even going as far as kidnapping both Cisco and Caitlin and threatening them in the beginning.

I just wanted them to see him for who he really was. Not just Heatwave, criminal partner with Captain Cold. Not just a dumb brute or hired muscle. 

I wanted them to see Mick. The man who loved cuddling and was a excellent chef. The man who hid behind the first impressions people got from his appearance. When really he was a giant grumbling teddy bear. 

He wasn’t a good man. He had hurt people and broke the law without caring. But he never liked hurting those he held dear. Nor did he hurt children and women. He was very clear on that. He was a protecter to his loved ones. And he didn’t just let anyone close to him. But when he did. You had someone who would always be there for you.

It took some time but they slowly accepted our relationship. I think it might have been when Mick saved a bunch of people from a burning building.

A meta who controlled elements started disasters all over the city. Several floods, fires and earthquakes. I was able to get to most of them except one fire which was a tall apartment building.

Mick and the other Rogues were on that side of town when it happened. They had been pulling a heist right across the street when it happened. Surprising they all helped get the fire under control and get everyone out of the building. I arrived in time to help get the last people out then I grabbed Mick right there in the middle of the street and kissed him. 

Everyone around us whistled and hollered as we kissed. I quickly realized where we where and pulled out of the kiss blushing so hard I was surprised I didn’t pass out from all the blood rushing to my face. Mick just grinned and smacked my butt.

“Better get back to Star Labs.” He winked and leaned in to whisper in my ear, “I’ll see you tonight for our date, love.”

Blushing I nodded and ran back to Star Labs to Cisco and Caitlin giggling at me. Iris just stood there with a grin shaking her head.

So they started to warm up to Mick after that and I got them to spend time with Mick and me. With Len and Lisa joining in later. Soon after Cisco and Lisa were found making out in one of the many rooms of Star Labs. And Len, Iris and Caitlin were getting into discussions about random topics. 

The only one still angry about the relationship was Joe. After arguing with him for two weeks. He told me to get out. That if I wanted to ruin my life then I should go ahead and do so. That he would be waiting for the day I would run back crying. That when I was ready to tell him that he was right then he would welcome me back with open arms to comfort me for my bad decision making.

When Iris found out she was furious and got into a screaming match with Joe. They still are not talking. 

I moved in with Cisco but three weeks later when I was at one of the safe houses, snuggling with Mick, he brought up moving in together.

“I got money and some places already. We can pick one and move in together.” Mick mumbled into my hair.

Confused, I moved so I could see his face. “You mean a safe house?”

He chuckled, “No. I mean a real place. A house or apartment. Len, Lisa and I own some places that are not safe houses.” He looked away with a slight blush. “I always thought that if I ever fell for someone then I wanted to have a home with them. A place where we could feel safe and comfortable.”

“Wait. What do you mean you guys own places? Legally or…?”

“Legally we own some property between the three of us. Not all the money we have is by ill gains. We all made investments. Admittedly the money we may have used may not have come about legally. Put we know what we are doing. The places are safe. Where none of us have to sleep with one eye open.” He cleared his throat, “So…”

I grinned and leaped forward to kiss him, “Yes! I would love to make a home with you!”

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me tight and showered my face in kisses. 

We talked and picked a modest sized apartment in a quiet neighborhood. He told me I could pick three people to know where I lived. He grinned knowingly at my choices. I just rolled my eyes and kissed him until he was looking at me with that adoring look that always made my heart skip a beat and my breath always get caught in my throat with just how much he made me feel loved and treasured. I buried my burning face in his chest and felt the vibrations of his laughter as he held me close.

A few days later Len, Lisa, Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris were helping us move into our apartment. They helped us move the boxes and get the bathroom, living room, guest room, and kitchen set up.

“We will let you and Micky set up your guys’ bedroom.” Lisa said with a flirty wink and sharing high fives with grinning Iris and Caitlin. 

Cisco shuddered at what they were implying and Len just rolled his eyes.

“Hmm. Don’t worry. We will definitely do our bedroom ourselves. Won’t we, doll? Make it feel just like home.” He winked at me as I blushed scarlet and threw a couch pillow at his laughing, handsome face.

Once everyone left and I stood in the middle of our apartment having it just sink in that I had just moved in with the man I loved. I couldn’t believe it. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and he bent slightly to kiss my shoulder.

“You alright, love?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I am more than alright.” I turned in his arms and lovingly kissed his nose.

He smiled and returned the gesture. “I got something for you.”

He moved away slightly and pulled out of his pocket a key. “The key to our home. To our place of love and warmth. I look forward to filling this place full of smiles, laughter, and our devotion to each other.”

I wrapped my hands around his and the key and looked at him almost crying and giggled, “Sounds like you are proposing Mick, darling.”   
He placed his other hand around my waist and drew me closer as he brought my hands still clasped around his one and the key toward his lips and kissed them. 

I felt like I couldn’t breathe as he smiled at me softly, “Not yet, doll. Just practicing for when I find you the perfect ring.” He kissed our clasp hands again making my heart overflow with love for this man. “Then I will give you the perfect proposal that you deserve.” 

I giggled and felt my eyes crinkle because of how big my smile was, “You going to get on one knee with doves being released behind you by, no doubt, a Len rolling his eyes? All while our friends and family hide behind stuff waiting to jump out screaming ‘congrats on your engagement!’?”

Mick chuckled, “Damn it! Doll! You figured out my plans! Now I will have to force Len to help me come up with a new one.”

I couldn’t stop my laughter at the image of Len creating blueprints and trying to help Mick find a romantic way to propose. 

Next thing I know I am being pulled into a deep and loving kiss. The kiss only ending when both of us are breathless and leaning our foreheads together as we try to catch our breathes.

“All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you let me, my love?” Mick whispered.

I cried and leaped at him letting the key fall to the floor between us as I peppered his face and lips with kisses. “You idiot! My answer will always be yes! A thousand times yes! I cannot wait for you to propose to me.” I stopped kissing him and gasped with wide eyes. “Oh no! I will have to have Iris help me pick out the perfect outfit. I have to be dressed in my best because no doubt Iris and Caitlin will most likely videotape the whole thing.” 

He threw his head back in a deep throaty laugh before quickly picking me up and twirling me around with both of us laughing. 

It was that day, the first time in years, that I truly felt like I had found the place where I could set my burdens down at the door and be welcomed by warmth and love. All thanks to the man holding me tight like he would never let me go. I found my way home. 

 

So how did it end up like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Life got in the way but I finally finished! Please enjoy ^_^

One Year Ago

 

Mick’s POV

 

Mick was peacefully sleeping when a buzzing noise disturbed his slumber. With a grunt and curses mumbled softly under his breath; he opened his eyes and reached out to grab his phone off the nightstand. The lock screen with a picture of Barry wearing a flower crown staring off to the side with eyes crinkled up in mid laugh, was lit up showing he had two texts from Len.

Twisting to glance over his shoulder he was greeted with the sight of his lover still deep in slumber bathed in the moonlight that was coming from the window since they forgot to close the curtains all the way before going to bed.

His expression softened at seeing his beloved safe and sound. Twisting back around he stared at his phone with slight displeasure. With a quiet sigh of disappointment, he quietly and carefully got out from under his warm covers and slipped out of the room so he wouldn’t disturb his lover.

He sleepily shuffled his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before plopping into one of the chairs at the table to look at the text messages. 

1:23 AM Len: Got us a job. Meet me at the usual spot at 3.

1:32 AM Len: Be a couple of days.

Mick frowned and glanced up to the clock on the wall to see it was 1:52 AM. With a creak from the chair he stood up and went to one of the drawers to get paper and pen. He quickly wrote down a note letting Barry know he was leaving for a bit with Len on some business and would be back in a few days. 

 

Doll, Len and I are leaving for some quick business. I will be home in a few days so don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. I promise to be careful like I always do.  
Love Mick

Silently he returned to the bedroom to grab his stuff and to set the note on the nightstand next to Barry in a way that he would see it first thing when waking. 

He stopped for a few moments to bend down and kiss his lover’s forehead and whisper a quiet goodbye and I love you.

As he left their home he couldn’t help feeling his stomach twist with apprehension. He had a feeling something was not going to go right. It was the same feeling he got that one time so many years ago, right before the heist where he got so obsessed with the flames he almost died. It was that dreadful and dark feeling deep in the pit of his stomach thrashing around in warning and begging him to escape. 

He brushed it off as his worry for Len. Len rarely texted him so late at night and with such vague messages. The only times he ever did was when something was wrong but he didn’t know how to come out and say what was wrong or that he needed help. 

Determined to go and meet up with Len and help with whatever demons were plaguing his partner tonight, he failed to see the person hiding in the shadows of the buildings across the street.

 

Current

Mick blinked back into the present. Staring at the dryer with brow furrowed in confusion. After Barry yelled at him, he figured the best course of action was to leave him alone for a bit. Even though everything within Mick screamed at him to kick the bathroom door down and comfort his clearly upset lover. He forced himself to walk away and give Barry some time.

He decided to get Barry’s favorite pjs and blanket and throw them in the dryer real quick to warm up so that Barry had something to wear when he got out of the shower. While he waited he leaned against the opposite wall where the washer and dryer were to try to figure out why Barry was so upset with him. His wonderings brought him back to that night about a year ago. 

 

Past

He met Len at their usual spot with Len waiting there already for him. To someone who didn’t know Len very well they would see his stance as he waited as causal and with his signature smirk never leaving his face. 

But Mick knew Len. Could see the slight tenseness of Len’s shoulders and the slight trembling of his hands that he tried to hide by crossing his arms. And that smirk was clearly forced. 

Mick sighed as he walked up to him with the knowledge the next couple of days were going to be rough for both of them. Trying to get Len to open up was more difficult than pulling teeth and if Mick was not careful, both of them could lose their tempers and cause massive damage. They knew each other’s weaknesses and never hesitated to exploit them when their anger was running high. 

No. Mick had to step carefully. He didn’t need another break up of their partnership like what happened a few years ago. Both so furious that Mick left for Coast City while Len remained in Central and had a difficult time getting hired minions with how short his fuse had become. That fight lasted a year and a half. The longest fight they had ever had and the most brutal. 

Len had thrown a whole tool box at Mick. He still had the scar on his shoulder from the glass bottle of rum that was also flung at him. He will never forget the horror and self disgust in Len’s eyes. Len screaming at him to leave and never come back. How Mick was so enraged and not thinking straight that he sneered the comment that Len had turned out just like his old man. Then the quick sorrow and pain that filled Mick seeing Len break at the comment. He quickly left after that to avoid hurting his partner even more.

It only ended when Len wanted to play super villain with the rising hero of Central City. The gift of the heat gun a plea for forgiveness. Mick had silently apologized in return by going along with Len with his new obsession. They were never the greatest with words when it came to each other. Actions always spoke louder for them.

Finally Mick was standing in front of Len and he crossed his arms as he spoke, “Stolen car?”

Len’s smirk turned a little more real as he straightened up, “Would I get us anything else?” 

Mick grunted in response and they quickly got in the car Len had been leaning against earlier. A few hours later and they were back on the road between Coast City and Opal City after stopping to steal some snacks from a gas station. When suddenly there was a bright light. Last thing Mick remembered was Len and him cursing surprised.

 

Present

Mick grumbled as he thought back to the strange man with the British accent claiming to be from the future. And how he had gathered the odd assortment of people to help save the world. How Len had perked up at the thought of time travel and the endless possibilities of getting his hands on artifacts. A thief who is a giant nerd. Says the man who was also a huge nerd.

Only reason Mick agreed to join the ‘Legends’ was to keep an eye on Len and the weird British guy had mentioned how the Flash had fallen in the future battle. Mick would rather move to the Arctic than let Barry get hurt because of an insane ‘supposedly’ immortal man. 

Plus the weird British guy, Rip?, said he would return them only a few hours after they left.

What a lier. They ended up being forced to return two months after they left to get some help. Only good thing to come of it was seeing Barry who had been worried sick and rightfully upset at Mick. He had said they would only be gone a few days and two months had passed. Lisa was also so furious and ended up squeezing Len so tight, he was surprised his eyes did not pop out of his skull.

Mick frowned as he thought over everything that happened in the past year. Barry knew Mick was traveling with the Legends and as soon as they stopped the evil insane guy he would return to Barry’s side and make good on his promise of proposing and marrying the love of his life. 

The Legends had finally succeed and he had returned home for good. So why the hell was Barry upset with him? And why did Mick get the sense that something important was being missed? 

Mick snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk when the sudden beeping of the dryer broke the still silence. He took out the now warmed up pjs and blanket and headed to the bathroom.

The noise of the shower was still running making Mick’s brow furrow in concern. Barry rarely took long showers. Even when he was covered in filth he would use his speed to quickly scrub himself clean. The only time he took a long time in the bathroom was when he would take a relaxing bath. 

When Barry was stressed or tensed up, Mick would start up a bath using calming scents. Sometimes lightening a candle or two to set the mood. Then he would steer Barry into the bath where he would then roll up his sleeves to gently wash Barry. Barry always quickly melted as Mick tenderly massaged the knots out. It always ended up with a splash fight between the two and Mick would take off his soaking wet shirt, smirking as his lover blushed staring at his chest. 

Shaking the memories from his mind, Mick knocked on the door. When he received no answer he leaned his ear against the door and his worry deepened at what he heard.

Quiet sobbing, barely heard over the sound of the shower.

Mick jerked his head from the door and bent down to get his lock picking tools from his boot. He was no Len or Lisa but he quickly got the door open. 

Without thinking, he rushed in startling Barry who slipped and would have hit his head if Mick had not caught him. But in the process Mick fell backwards hitting his back on the wall and winced as the towel rack clipped his shoulder as he went down. A soaking wet and naked Barry let out a ‘oof' as he landed face first into Mick’s chest.

Mick’s arms swiftly wrapped around Barry before he could even think to use his speed to escape. 

“Are you okay?” 

“No! What were you thinking barging in like that?!” Barry’s voice was filled with mild anger as he struggled to escape Mick’s hold. 

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to startle you. You were sobbing and my heart could not bare it.” Mick voice was soft and filled with worry.

Barry finally managed to maneuver himself in a way that he was facing Mick, allowing him to see that his face was tight with anger and sadness. His eyes were red and puffy from crying making Mick want to figure out what was wrong and set it on fire for causing his lover pain.

“Well next time just leave me alone.” Barry then muttered under his breathe but Mick still caught it. “You didn’t care before, so why now?”

Highly confused and worry spiked mountain high with a little bit of annoyance at not understanding what was going on, Mick went to ask what Barry was talking about. But before he could get a word out, Barry managed to break free using a bit of his powers.

Lips pressed tight into a frown Barry said, “Just forget it. I will sleep at a friend’s house so I don’t bother you anymore with my presence.”

With wide eyes Mick tried to quickly grab Barry before he could run off but Barry had turned and ran out of the bathroom. Before he could even blink Barry was gone from their home. Shocked Mick slumped back against the wall. It took a few minutes of trying to process what just occurred for Mick to come to the conclusion that he was completely lost on what the hell was going on.

Getting up he stumbled his way to their bedroom, brain trying desperately to come up with what to do. He stopped when he got close to their bed seeing the blanket and pjs neatly folded on the side that was Barry’s. 

Mick scrambled for his phone calling Len.

He started pacing, muttering angrily, “Come on Snart. Pick up!”

Finally there was the click and Len’s drawling voice, “Flame of my heart. What is the problem? You calling to break up with me?”

Mick would usually play along but not tonight, “It’s Barry. I came home and he was mad at me. He was crying in the shower and talking nonsense that I don’t care about him!” 

“What did you say when you came home? Did you insult his cooking again?”

Mick growled, “None of your jokes, Len! He just ran out! Did not even take his favorite blanket!”

Snart went serious hearing the last part. Everyone close to Barry knew he had a hard time sleeping without his favorite blanket. It was a blanket that his mother had made right before passing away. He took very good care of it. And it was not like Barry to get angry and storm out. Barry never left when fighting with someone he loved. He always worried something might happen to them and their last memories would be of them fighting. 

“I am heading over now. Did he mention where he was going?”

Mick shakily exhaled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. Said he was gonna sleep at a friend’s house.”

“Okay. First, sit down and then call Iris and Eddie. Then Cisco and Caitlin. Tell them Barry ran out and you are worried. That you just want to make sure he is somewhere safe. I will be there soon.”

Without another word from Mick, Len hung up.

Numbly Mick sat down on the bed and with a deep breath he called Iris who answered on the second ring.

“Mick.” Iris sounded pissed.

Before she could say anything else Mick quickly spoke up, “Look, I am just calling to see if you know where Barry is and if he is safe? I am not going to show up where he is unless it is necessary.” Whispering, “Please. I need to know he is safe.”

After a few moments Iris sighed, “He is somewhere safe. I am still pissed at you though.”

Mick narrowed his eyes as he stared at the wall, “Why are you pissed at me? I have no clue in hell what is going on. I am worried out of my mind here! Last time I saw and spoke to Barry was two weeks ago! Is he mad that I am a day late? I know I promised to be back yesterday but Rip messed up. So what in the blazes is going on?”

Mick could hear as Iris took in a sharp breathe. Slowly she replied, “Mick? Do you know today’s date?”

Mick frowned, “Today is September 14, 2016. Why?”

Iris voice shook, “No. Mick. It is not. Today is September 15, 2017.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is kicking my butt but I won't give up on this story or my other stories.   
> Please be patient with me.  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

“What the fuck of a joke you tryin’ to pull on me?!” Mick shot up off the bed and would never admit to the slight trembling of his hands. “You telling me I am over a year late?!”

Iris’ furious voice returned, “I am not fucking joking! First you came back a few months after leaving, trying to burn the city down and claiming Barry was nothing more to you. Your dumbass even made out with some random chick right in front of Barry!”

Mick tried interrupting when he heard that but Iris just ploughed right over him to the point Mick had to move the phone a few inches away from his ear.

“Then Len dragged you away, saying not to worry. He would explain later. Then you guys come back to help us with the Dominators and the whole time you kept snubbing Barry. Len…” Here Iris choked a little bit. “You guys tell us Len is dead. Barr-“

“What the fuck you mean Len is dead?! He ain’t dead! He never died and I just got off the phone with him.”

Silence. “Wait. What? You guys told us Len died!” Iris growled. “You guys fucking lied to us!”

“We never lied! And what the hell do you mean that I came back and tried to set the city on fire and told the love of my life that he meant nothing to me?!” Mick was so frustrated that he punched the wall. “Why the hell would I do any of that?! And I just got off the phone with Len! So he can’t be dead!”

“I don’t know! I am just telling you what happened!” Iris yelled just as frustrated. Mick could swear he could hear her teeth grinding together before hearing her take a deep calming breathe. “Look, Barry was really upset. Thinking he did something wrong. That you were furious with him. That he made you feel that you had to become a hero. A legend. That he forced you to be and do things you were not comfortable with. To stop being yourself. He thought that was the reason you tried to light the whole freaking city on fire and made out with some chick. He even stood up for you against all of us and Lisa! He swore to us that he would make everything right when you came back.”

Mick’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I never once felt like that!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breathe. Before he continued, Iris spoke up again. 

“When we were told Len was dead, Barry thought maybe that was why you were snubbing him. That you were grieving and/or angry at him. That you blamed him for Len’s death. For putting into Len’s mind that he is a hero.”

“No! I would never! Everyone who knows Len, knows that jackass is stubborn and ya can’t talk him out of stuff once his mind is set.” Mick looked closer at the hole he created in the wall. Trying to figure what he would need to fix it, in order to help organize the new information Mick had gained.

Barry thought Mick didn’t love him anymore and blamed him for everything that went wrong. Everyone thought Len was dead. They had come back over a year late and Mick was missing memories of ever coming to Central to set it on fire and hurt Barry emotionally. He and the rest of the Legends were missing a lot of memories if what Iris was saying was all true. Mick growled in frustration. If he had hair, he would be pulling at it right now.

 

“Look Mic-” Before Iris could finish what she was going to say, there was a knock on Mick’s door.

“Hold on. That is probably Len.” Mick went to go open the door and was greeted with a gritty, newspaper image of Len dressed in his Captain Cold costume. 

Before Mick could process anything else, he was bulldozed over by Len pushing his way into the apartment.

“Mick. We have a lot to discuss.” Len had the expression he got when he was furious but trying to hide it. “We are well over a year late getting back.”

“Yeah. I know. Iris told me.” Mick grunted. He was holding the phone away from his ear but could distantly hear Iris calling his name, getting angrier and angrier. 

Len’s gaze locked onto the phone. Before Mick could blink, Len had snatched the phone out of his hand. With a growl, Mick tried to grab it back but Len was faster and was always just out of his reach. It was like they were playing a game of tag with Mick being ‘it’.

As Len jumped from couch to coffee table, trying to stay out of Mick’s reach, he started talking. “Miss West. Pleasure to speak to you. I think it would be best that we all meet tomorrow at Lyla Park at 9 AM to deal with all of the misunderstandings.” A pause. “Yes. The park located at Violet and Leon. Bring everyone.” Without another word Len hung up and Mick leaped at him.

Nimbly Len moved out of the way and Mick landed face first into the couch cushions with his legs dangling over the armrest.

Len straightened his clothes. “Don’t be so childish Mick.” Mick turned to see a hint of amusement within his eyes before Len turned serious. As he opened his mouth to speak, Mick threw a cushion, hitting his mark. Len’s face.

Len sighed and shook his head. “I deserved that but we need to talk.” Len sat down on the coffee table and threaded his fingers together so he could rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

Sitting up Mick glared at him. “Yeah we need to talk! Shit is happening and I need to fix it! How the hell am I gonna marry the love of my love with all of this stuff!”

“Hence why I called a meeting with everyone in neutral territory so we may all discuss everything and untangle this large knotted ball of misunderstandings. Plus, being in public, Barry’s family and friends will have a little more restraint. And we both have a slightly higher chance of not being killed by Lisa. You know how she hates committing murder in areas where she is most likely to get mud on her favorite murdering heeled boots.”

Both men shuddered at the thought of Lisa’s deadly, literally, heeled murdering boots. They both remembered when she first bought them. With a sweet and innocent grin she informed them how she could use the pointy heels as a weapon to dig into the delicate parts of her enemies. A reminder to both men how dangerous Lisa can be when provoked.

Clearing his throat, Len got back on track. “Before we go to the meeting, we have some people we need to collect information from.”  
Mick frowned and furrowed his brow before his expression changed to understanding which quickly turned to barely concealed anger. “Rip fuckin’ Hunter. He was acting shady as hell when we left the Waverider but I just brushed it aside thinkin’ it was because he was still mourning the loss of his family and making the mistake of bringing us back a day later than promised.”

“I thought that as well. Until I came across something on my way here.” Getting up, Len went and picked up the newspaper that fell to the ground when he shoved it into Mick’s face. Bringing it back, he laid it out on the coffee table as he took a seat next to Mick. “Apparently I died.” 

Mick grunted as he leaned forward to read the front cover article. “Yeah. Iris mentioned it.” He trailed off as he began reading.

The news article was published September 14, 2017 and was about the one year anniversary of the death of one of the most loved super-villain in Central. It went on about how people cosplayed as him and there was art being made. Some of the art including Heatwave. More than half including the Flash alongside Captain Cold. 

Mick snorted when he was done reading. “People seriously ship you two together? Coldflash? And you must be pleased to have fans.”

Len had made himself comfortable as Mick read. Delicately sprawled out on the couch in a position which would be so easy topple him from if Mick gave just the slightest of push.

Len gave him a smug look like he knew what Mick was thinking but knowing Mick well enough to be reassured he was safe. For now.

“Hmm. I love my fans. They are just so…cool.” Mick groaned while Len smirked proudly.

“And, yes. It seems people think Scarlet and I make quite the pair. No worries, flame of my heart. No man in a skin tight leather outfit will ever draw my attention away.” Len purred and mockingly fluttered his eyelashes. Mick just rolled his eyes.

“I called the others on my way here and in fifteen minutes, we will leave to meet up with them to have a little…discussion with one Rip Hunter. They were quite upset when they found out how late we really were.” He drawled as he carelessly examined his nails.

Mick grunted as he tossed the paper back on the table and leaned back right into Len’s legs receiving a glare as Len retracted his legs. Mick just snorted in amusement.

“Rip better have a good explanation or he will find out how it feels to have third degree burns.” Mick growled.

Len sat up. “I agree. After you light him on fire, I will turn him into an ice sculpture. Been meaning to get a new decoration for the safe house on Blue Hawk.”

“You are free to do whatever the hell ya like. After you help me get Barry back.” Mick grunted and stood up to head to the door.

Len rolled his eyes as he followed Mick. “No. I am gonna let my best friend lose his future husband while I go and try to make a new life as a interior decorator.” Len paused. “Maybe I might. Easy access into people’s homes.” Len’s thought process was halted by Mick punching him in the shoulder and glaring at him.

“Sheesh. I was joking.” Len pouted and rubbed his shoulder as they continued walking once again.

Ten minutes later as they rounded a corner in an old and abandoned neighborhood, they were greeted by the other legends standing around near an invisible Waverider. In the middle of the group, with several glares being aimed at him, was a tied up Rip Hunter who did not look pleased.

Len stepped forward, “Everyone. Thank you all for coming here on this ever so lovely night.”

Everyone but Sara, who only glanced up before going back to keeping an eye on Rip, turned toward Len and Mick as they walked closer.

“Mr. Snart. Mr. Rory.” Dr. Stein greeted them. “Mind telling us what is going on? Captain Hunter claims he knows nothing.”

“Yeah man. I come home and my mom looked like she was staring at a ghost. She hugged me crying so hard. Sayin’ she thought I was dead.” Jax spoke up right after.

“Well, Rip lied to you. He knows.” Len turned his steely and cold gaze toward Rip who glared right back.

“I promise you, Mr. Snart. I have no clue what you speak of. I promised to bring you all back on a certain day and ended up a day late. I apologize for that.” Rip spoke while trying to look as leader like as possible while being tied up. Mick thought he looked ridiculous.

Sara hissed and kicked Rip in the back, Mick winced knowing first hand how painful Sara’s kicks were. “Stop lying! The gig is up! You brought us all back a year and a day later than promised!”

“And you might want to explain to us why we have either memories missing or dopplegangers running around wild.” Len stepped up next to Sara as he spoke.

Startled, everyone looked at Len in confusion, except Rip who looked off to the side in resigned anger.

“What are you talking about Len?” Sara barked.

“Yes! Indeed explain Mr. Snart!” Dr. Stein adjusted his glasses as he spoke up.

“What the?! Man, what are you talkin’ about?” Jax looked befuddled.

Ray just looked like a adorably confused puppy. Head tilt and all. Thankfully, for once in his life, he was keeping quiet and just listening, though confused.

“Mick?” Len turned toward him with an evil gleam in his eyes. “Mind explaining to these kind folks what I am talking about since Rip is keeping his mouth zipped close.” 

 

Mick just grunted and began to speak before being interrupted by Dr. Stein. “I don’t believe Mr. Rory can correctly give us an explanation. For obvious reasons.” He chuckled.

Len’s cold gaze narrowed on Dr. Stein as he slowly stalked closer. “Oh? And why is that, doc? Is it because you think Mick’s just a dumb brute? All muscle and no brain?”

Dr. Stein was clearly taken back by Len coming to Mick’s defense making Mick question why that was. Everyone knew that Len and him were partners and always had each other’s back. Course they fought and spent time apart sometimes. But when the other needed them, they always came right back to help. 

“Grey! Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one? Insulting someone’s, especially a known criminal who has been known to kill, boyfriend is not the intelligent thing to do.” Jax loudly whispered as he came up next to Dr. Stein. Maybe in case they needed to create Firestorm if Len decided to try to turn Dr. Stein into an ice sculpture. 

That stunned both Len and Mick but no one else blinked an eye. Len started cracking up. Mick hadn’t seen him laugh so hard in years!

 

“You-you guys think, Mick and I, are a couple? Oh god! This is to funny!” Now everyone but Mick, who was rolling his eyes in annoyance, was stunned and confused. Staring at Len like he lost his mind.

“Well, you guys always refer to each other as ‘partners’ so we assumed, you know, you guys were together.” Ray finally spoke up.

Len stood up straight from where he was bent over laughing and smirked. “No. Bit hard to be in a romantic relationship when one is aromatic. Plus, Mick’s got a fiancé remember?”

Everyone, even Rip, looked confused.

“Mick’s got a fiancé!?” Jax exclaimed as he was the first one to regain his voice. “When did that happen?!”

Len just stared at them all amused and clearly not going to saying anything more on the subject. Meaning Mick would have to step up and talk. Shit. He hates talking to large groups of people. It’s why he always let Len take over with the over dramatic speeches. Plus, the man was a drama queen and loved attention. While Mick preferred staying in the back and observing.

Grunting, Mick stepped up. “You guys met him. Many of you even call him a friend. I even introduced him to you all as my fiancé when we came to help with the aliens.” At that they all looked even more confused with mutters from Ray that he doesn’t remember being introduced to Mick’s fiancé. Mick kept going, wanting to get it all out and over with. “The Flash.”

“No way!” Ray shouted. “You are dating the Flash?” His eyes were all wide and his shout prompted the others to start loudly yelling their disbelief. 

“Shut up! All of you! Let Mick finish!” Len glared at them all until they went quiet. Mick nodded his thanks toward Len who made a motion for him to continue. 

“Except I am told that things went differently. That we did sow up to help but Len wasn’t with us. That he, apparently, died.” At that they all looked at Len who waved. “Then I later showed back up in Central City terrorizing it once again and hurt the man I love.”

Everyone but Rip started looking around at the others, all of them looking utterly confused at what Mick just told them. Len never died. Mick never introduced them to anyone and Mick never left the team to return to Central without them. Sara quickly turned her confusion to anger and steeled her face as she stalked over to Rip. 

Grabbing his collar in a white knuckle grip she yanked him up and growled into his face with the others coming to crowd around her. Either to stop her if she went to far or help her was unknown. Mick and Len stayed on the out skirts of the group to observe but ready to intervene if necessary.

“What the hell is going on Rip? You cut the bull crap right now or else you will find out what it is like to be mummified by having your brain pulled out through your nostril.” Sara growled out through gritted teeth.

Rip was poorly hiding that he was shaken, fearing for his life and for the right reason. Sara could and would follow through with her threat. No doubt there.

Licking his lips, Rip finally starting talking. “Alright! Alright. I lied. I do know what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you can! They really brighten up my day and I love reading feedback! Please let me know if I can fix anything. I want you all to enjoy.  
> Thank you for reading! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
